The internet and media enabled portable computing devices have dramatically altered the processes for generating and consuming media content. Presently, users can consume media content virtually anywhere at any time, as long as they have access to a media capable device with an internet connection. The convenience of being able to view media content via the internet, essentially on demand, has resulted in explosive growth of internet media consumption. Internet media traffic is currently approaching a majority of consumer internet traffic, and the rate of demand is projected to continue increasing.
The sheer quantity of media content available to users can make selecting content for consumption challenging. Millions of people around the world have the capability to produce media content, and popular online services can receive tens of hours worth of newly uploaded user-generated content every minute. In addition, traditional media outlets now have the ability to enable consumers to access large archives containing older media content and newly generated content. Users may overlook available content well suited to their individual preferences, because of the inability to locate or identify the content.
User engagement with online content services commonly includes a cycle of search, discover, and play. Additionally, some services enable users to save or track previously discovered content via favorites lists, watch pages, and/or subscriptions. However, due to the large quantity of media content available, searching for and discovering content can be a tedious, difficult, and time consuming process. As a result, users are often not provided with an optimum user and/or viewing experience.